What is the greatest common factor of 84, 112 and 210?
Solution: The prime factorization of 84 is $2^2 \times 3 \times 7$, the prime factorization of 112 is $2^4 \times 7$, and the prime factorization of 210 is $2 \times 3 \times 5 \times 7$. The greatest common factor of the three numbers is the product of all the prime factors that they have in common, which is $2 \times 7 = \boxed{14}.$